Life On The Edge
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sequel to A Long Way From Home. Danni is now fifteen and lives with the Fenton family. What happens when Vlad does the unthinkable? ch 2 in progress!


My life without Vlad is great. The courts decided that he's not allowed to interact with me anymore. Now I'm fifteen and haven't seen him in three years. Life's been great. I'm currently dating a great guy who respects me and likes me for me, my dance team made the nationals, and I have friends who love me. I still write in my diary and go to therapy. It helps me on the inside. Also, now that Danny and Sam are seventeen, they want to get engaged. I'm really happy for them. Everything was going great for me, until my parents gathered us together and told us the news.

It was Thursday night, I was in a study group with Lilly, Rachel, Jessika, and Zoey, my best friends. We were having a good time. Then suddenly, I heard a knock on my window. I saw a shadow walking towards the door. Another knock was heard. I opened the door and Jamie was standing the door. I gave him a hug and he pulled back. He took my hand and led me out on the balcony  
"Jamie, what's wrong?" I asked  
"I don't know, Danni. I think we should see other people."  
"Are bored with me already?" I asked my boyfriend  
"No, I just think we need a break. You know, date around."  
"I wanna be with you! Look, can you break up with me later? I have a bunch of girls in my room and we need to study for tomorrow's history final."  
"Oh, shit. Is that tomorrow?"  
"Uh, yeah." I crossed my arms  
"Fuck. I gotta go." He pats my arm, "See ya tomorrow." He jumps off my balcony.  
"You are so dead Jamie McCarthy!" I yelled from the edge  
Rachel walks out onto the balcony in her pj's. She and the rest of the girls are sleeping over so we can study late.  
"Are you okay?" She says, holding the door.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be inside in a minute."  
"Alright, can we get some snacks?"  
"Sure." I turn around. "They're downstairs in the pantry."  
"Cool. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"YES! I'M FINE! JUST DROP IT!"  
"Alright, see ya." She goes inside.  
I stayed out there until midnight.

The next morning, I slept through breakfast and was late to school. I missed the bus so I had to ride in the Fenton RV. Such a dork-mobile. When I got out of the car, Dad yelled out "Bye Danni! See you after school! I love you!" Then he drove off. I was the laughingstock of Casper High. Jamie avoided me the whole day. I was crushed. Then I got back my science quiz. I got a C. Mom said if I got any C's I'd be grounded. I'm a Fenton now since they adopted me. Fentons are supposed to get A's. I'm so depressed. Also, Jamie doesn't want to see me anymore. Today was another one of my low points. I just sat in my room and cried all night. It was Friday night and I was sitting in my room alone. I'm always out on Fridays. I called every single person I possibly knew but no one answered. I flopped on my bed and sighed. All my friends were out on dates while I was home alone. Even my parents were out. My brother was at Sam's house and Jazz was at college.  
"Hey, it's Tyler. Tyler Michaels? From school?"  
"Oh, hey, Ty, what up?"  
"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to but my boyfriend just broke up with me and I'm just not ready to date just yet."  
" Oh, alright. I'll take Larisa."  
"No! Wait! I can go but just no tomorrow. How about Sunday? Do you wanna go skating?"  
"Okay, that sounds fun. See you then."  
"Alright, see you there. Bye."  
He hangs up.  
"Okay, it's just one more day to be alone. I can handle this."I hear laughing outside my window. It's Jamie and Carla. They're holding hands. He's moved on fast. I hide behind my curtain and watch them. They suddenly stop. Jamie grabs Carla and kisses her. I just wanna kill him. So much anger. I quickly wrote a letter to Jamie, knowing that I wouldn't send it. I poured out my feelings about what he did to me and how he hurt me. Then I ripped up the letter and threw it out the window. I felt so much better. At eleven, Danny came home and saw me doing homework in the kitchen. I was bored so I decided to do my homework for the semester.  
"So," Danny grabs a beer out of the fridge, "how was your night? You go out?"  
"Nah, I stayed home."  
"What, you couldn't get a date?"  
"Leave me alone." I grabbed my things and went up to my room.  
"Whatever." Danny says, sipping his beer  
"You shouldn't be drinking that. It'll kill you." I say while I walk up the stairs  
"I'll take my chances."  
"Do what you want. I'm not stopping you."  
I packed up my stuff for Monday and got into my pj's. I didn't feel like reading my _Trendy Girl_ magazine, so I threw it on the ground and went to sleep.

At three am, my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said sleepily  
There was heavy breathing on the other line.  
"Hello?!" I said, scared  
More breathing, and then moaning. I was getting sick to my stomach.  
"I know where you live..." the voice says muffled  
"Who are you?! How do you know me?!" I screamed into the phone  
The person hung up.  
I sat in my bed crying the rest of the night.

**You're life plays out on the shadows on the wall,  
You turn the light on to erase it all.  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless,  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains.  
No One, Aly & AJ**

Monday morning rolls around and I'm losing my mind. The man who calls me at night continued to call me each night and scare the living hell out of me. Every night now, I go to bed frightened. My grades also have been slipping because of this. I want this to stop and I can be with my friends. I was so scared on Sunday that I didn't go to my date with Ty. Now he hates me because he thinks I stood him up. He also told the entire student body that I'm a whore who stands people up to make them miserable. I'm so depressed. I don't know why anyone would wanna do this to me.

Three months of the torture was enough. I told my parents that the calls were still happening. I told them a week after the calls were coming in. The reported it to the police and they hacked my phone to track my incoming calls. But something strange happened. That night, no one called. The same thing happened the next night. And the next. And the next. In fact, the guy never called again. It seemed like he knew that the police were listening in and didn't call anymore. I'm scared that something worse will happen since he stopped calling.

I was right. The next night, Danny was kidnaped in the middle of the night. I woke up that morning, finding Mom crying on Dad in the kitchen. They told me everything. When I got to school, everyone was talking about it. None of my friends would talk to me that day. I was so upset. Jazz came with me to school the next day so I wouldn't be so upset. It just made me feel worse.

**I'm walking down the line,That divides me somewhere in my mind.  
On the border line,  
Of the edge and where I walk alone.  
Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day**

Two weeks later, the police found Danny in a bush right outside the city. He was in a deep coma and the doctors said that he might not live. I cried and prayed for him every day. I suddenly knew who'd want Danny out of the way. Vlad. He'd do anything to get Dad or Danny killed. I wanted to kill him. He already destroyed my childhood. I'm not gonna let him kill my brother. So something happened that night that never happened before. I felt so angry that all of a sudden, these two silver circles formed around my waist. I was suddenly a different girl. My Old Army halter top became a half-white/half-black shirt with a "D" and a "P" logo on it. My new jeans became black-and-white pants. Now my long, wavy black hair is now snow white. Also, my once sparkling blue eyes are now glowing green. I was so scared. Then suddenly the two rings appeared again. Then I was back to my normal self. That was weird. I just went to bed, trying to forget that it happened.

The next day, it happened again. The more I became angry, the more I was the other girl. Finally, I figured out that I had another side of me that I never knew.

**If only you could see,  
The other side of me.  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell.  
I hold the key (the key),  
To both realities.  
The girl I want you to know,  
If only I could show.  
The other side... the other side...  
The other side of me.  
The Other Side of Me, Hannah Montana**

The next day, the same thing happened again. And the next. And the next. Every night it happened. The more I was angry, the more I became the other girl. Then finally, I was no longer Dannielle Fenton. I was now Danni Phantom. I couldn't change back into my old self. So I had accept who I was. I didn't know how to tell my parents. So I left town, in search of my ex-dad to get revenge for what he did to my brother, whom I loved and looked up to. I packed up my bag and left in the middle of the night. I left a note reading:

Dear Mom & Dad,  
I'm not running away. I'm just going to

Vlad's house to straighten things out.

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

I'll be home by tomorrow or the

next day.  
Love ya lots,

Danni

When I arrived at Vlad's mansion, I knew that he wouldn't recognize me because I was four years older, I had pale gray hair, and flashing green eyes. Also, he had no clue that I ran away because he thought I was still locked in the basement. So I went up the front steps and knocked. An old man opened the door. I figured it was Vlad."Vlad Masters?" I asked  
"Depends. what are you here for?" the man answered  
"I want to know why you almost killed my older brother."  
"Daniel doesn't have a younger sister."  
"He does. And she wants a word with you."

We went into the house. It was bigger than when I was last there. He probably spent more since I was gone. I took off my jacket and we sat down on his velvet couch.  
"So, why haven't his parents told me?"  
"They don't have to tell you everything." I said as I crossed my arms and leaned back.  
"Right, right. So, whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
"Dannielle." I said, still angry  
"Lovely name. May I call you Danni?"  
"My name is Dannielle." I said bitterly  
"Yes, yes, of course. Your decision. So what brings you here?"  
"I told you, I wanted to talk about my brother you almost killed. Why?"  
"Daniel, of course. He and I had an argument years ago and he wanted to settle it. So he wanted to fight. I didn't argue. I just did what he wanted."  
"So you put him in a coma."  
"It wasn't my fault that he has a horrible block."  
"I know that you put him in a coma on purpose. I know that you wanted to kill him." I said, getting up. "And if he was dead, Dad would be so upset and vulnerable. So that would be your chance to kill him and take back Mom. I know the whole story." I grabbed my jacket and bag, and I rushed out the door. "Good day." I flew out of there as fast as I could. Then suddenly, in mid-flight, I turned back to human and fell out of the air. Luckily, I hit a patch of snow and I wasn't hurt. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change back. I didn't have a car, so I had to walk to the hospital.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**

**Move Along, All-American Rejects**

Hours later, I arrived at St. Mercy's hospital. I asked to see my brother. They led me into his room and I saw him. He was sitting up, smiling and laughing with Sam on his lap. Then she hugged him. I swear I felt as tear drop from my eye. I went over to Danny and hugged him. Then I told him how much I missed him. He missed me too. Then he said that he and Sam agreed that once he gets out of the hospital, a month later, they'd have their wedding in our backyard. That'd be really nice. I hugged them and told them that I had to get back to Mom and Dad to tell them that I was okay.


End file.
